


Always With Her Hands In Her Pockets

by Circe_the_Hex_Witch



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Banned Together Bingo 2020, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circe_the_Hex_Witch/pseuds/Circe_the_Hex_Witch
Summary: Another Banned Together Bingo fill! You can read my thoughts about it here: https://circe-the-hex-witch.dreamwidth.org/2616.htmlReisen's nightly patrol of Eientei turns a bit more romantic when Mokou appears to express interest in her.
Relationships: Fujiwara no Mokou/Reisen Udongein Inaba
Kudos: 15
Collections: Banned Banned Together Bingo 2020, Banned Togethe Bingo Recovery, Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Always With Her Hands In Her Pockets

It's night time in the bamboo forest. Reisen is stepping outside for her nightly patrol. Of course, the night is usually pretty uneventful, but Reisen enjoys strolling in the night air, so she can hardly complain. Dangling from her hip is a lunar handgun: a curious little white gun with a barrel that flares open at the end, and a pair of little bunny ears perched on top. It's pretty old lunar tech, but more than enough to handle most anything she'd bump into on earth.

A figure lingers near the edge of the Eientei grounds, her hands stuffed in her pockets. It doesn't take long for Reisen to spot her, and it's not hard to guess who it is, either. She draws her weapon and points it at the intruder. "Hey! The princess isn't in the mood to pick fights this evening. She wouldn't be happy to see you here, so please don't make this difficult."

Mokou nonchalantly strolls forward, not really paying any mind to the weapon pointed at her. "Eh...I'm not here for Kaguya tonight."

Reisen slowly lowers her weapon. "No? What do you want, then?"

Mokou looks up at the moon, speaking as if to no one in particular. "There's this handsome rabbit I've seen around Eientei a few times. I knew she would be outside around this time of night, and I was hoping to see her."

Reisen's cheeks darken a bit. "Mm..." She holsters her gun. "I think I know the rabbit you're talking about. She might be interested."

Mokou smiles a little. "Come walk with me?"

Reisen looks back at the mansion. "Eirin will be expecting me back soon."

"Tell her you got back late 'cause you got into a scuffle with me and chased me off."

Reisen snorts. "You think she'll believe that?"

Mokou grins. "Yeah. I think you could take me."

Reisen blushes in earnest this time. "O-oh. Thanks."

Mokou turns and walks away, without waiting to see if Reisen will follow. "Come on."

Reisen follows after, until she's walking up beside Mokou. "So...why talk to me now, of all times?"

Mokou shrugs. "Felt like I could use some company. There aren't that many people out here in the forest, are there? I figured you might just shoot at me, but it's not like you can kill me anyways, so..."

"I wouldn't shoot if it wasn't necessary. I...you know, I don't really bear you any ill will. Quite simply, orders are orders. I don't really understand the hatred between you two. It's not really my business."

Mokou nods. "I don't expect anyone to get it. If we weren't both immortal, our hatred would've been forgotten long ago. But we're both still here, so it burns forever."

Reisen glances down at Mokou's hands. Still buried in her pockets...despite opening up a little, she still seems so withdrawn into herself. "So...why me? There's many other rabbits in Eientei. I'm sure there's plenty of cute girls you could talk into spending some time with you."

"You stood out, I guess. I didn't need to see that weapon to know that you used to be a soldier. I can see it in the way you hold yourself, the way you talk and act. A former soldier from the Lunar Capital...you couldn't be more different from all those earth rabbits. There's...a barrier between you and other people. Right?"

Reisen frowns a little. "A barrier...? Then...what you were hoping for...is it that we would be on both sides of that barrier together?"

Mokou stops walking and looks up at the moon again. "Mm. Well...maybe. I didn't really think about it that deep."

"You're still all...coiled up, like you're not letting any feelings out. Any feelings but hatred for Princess Kaguya, I guess..." She turns to Mokou and holds out her hand. "Why don't you...hold me hand, for a little bit? If you'd like."

Mokou tightens her arms against her body, as if Reisen's touch might hurt her. "I..." She takes a deep breath and tries to relax. "I guess you're right...I am nervous to open up to someone, huh."

"It won't happen without any effort from you. Just seeking out someone who might understand you is only a half-step. But it doesn't have to be all at once...let's just hold hands, for a little bit."

Mokou nods slowly and slips one hand out of her pocket. She reaches out and grasps Reisen's hand. Reisen entwines her fingers in Mokou's and squeezes gently.

"How's that?"

Mokou looks away. "Um...I feel nervous all of the sudden. But it's nice."

Reisen smiles. "I think it's working then. Why don't we turn around and head back towards Eientei? Eirin will be wondering where I am."

So, hand in hand, they walk back towards the mansion in relative silence. By the time the bamboo opens up to reveal Eientei once again, they're both a little disappointed that it has to end.

"...I should hurry back." Reisen lets go of Mokou's hand and heads towards the mansion.

"Wait! ...can we see each other again soon?"

Reisen glances back and flashes Mokou a smile. "You've already memorized the time of my patrol, so I know you know where to find me. Just don't forget...if we meet in battle, I can't hold back. Orders are orders."

Mokou smiles back. "I wouldn't have it any other way. The next time we fight, show me what you're made of!"

As Reisen heads back to the mansion, Eirin watches with an amused smile from one of the windows. Ah, those rabbits, always getting up to mischief...but perhaps just this once, she can keep it a secret from Princess Kaguya.


End file.
